Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planar energy conversion devices and, more particularly, to a planar energy conversion device with a magnetic rotor and a stator.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional energy conversion devices are mainly used in large-scale facilities; however, they cannot operate in the arena of the daily life of the man in the street, nor do they meet the needs of the general public in the particulars of a life. Take energy conversion devices (i.e., electric generators), which convert mechanical energy into electrical energy, as an example, they mostly operate in places inaccessible to populations, and the power they generate is supplied to specific locations through a cable transmission system. Therefore, power supply is usually location-dependent. With various portable electronic products being popular, more and more people look forward to flexible power supply, and especially want to be least restricted to a fixed location connected to a large-scale electric generator.